Looking At You
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: Ash has always loved Lillian and cared about her. But his best friend, Cam, also have his eyes on her. Well, all's fair in love and war... Harvest Moon: A Tale of Two Towns ASH x LILLIAN Oneshot!


**Disclaimer:** **I** **DON'T** **own** **Harvest** **Moon** **or** **ANY** **of** **its** **awesome** **characters!**

* * *

_~Looking At You~_

I have always been looking at her. Her. And ONLY her.

It has now been a couple of years now since Lillian came here to Bluebell. Everyone loves and admires her. She's really kind and amazing. Not only that, she was the one who made Bluebell village and Konohana to now be in good terms and has fixed the tunnel.

She doesn't notice it, but I have my eyes on her on everything she does. I know, creepy you might say, but I just can't stop doing it! Gee, I feel like a stalker! And I don't know why, but every time I see her, there's this warm, comfortable feeling in my chest. When I'm stressed and moody, just seeing Lillian makes my day and my heart beats faster.

...

"Ash!" A cute little girl called out, waving her hand in front of a boy's face. "Hey, Ash! Hullooo! Anybody in there?"

"Wah?!" A young boy exclaimed, snapping out of his daze. "Oh, sorry Cheryl. What is it?"

Cheryl pouted and looked up at her older brother. "Look at THAT!" She said as she pointed her finger.

Ash followed his sibling's gesture and saw that the animals are still not fed and taken care of. "Waaah!" Ash exclaimed desperately as he took all the fodder and took care of all the animals in a flash.

Once he was done, he sat down and gave a tired sigh. "Hey Ash, you're not like yourself today. What's the matter? And what were you daydreaming about?" Cheryl asked.

Ash looked at her for a moment then looked down. "...Lillian..." He mumbled quietly.

Lucky for Cheryl, she has good hearing and heard his mumbling. She quickly perked up. "Oooh!" She squealed. "Big bro, you're obviously in love with her!"

Ash looked at her, blushing. "C-Cheryl!" He exclaimed, flustered. "I-It's not like that!"

Cheryl just ignored her brother's rantings and grinned. "It's okay, Ash. I totally approve of Lillian for you. She's really nice!" She exclaimed happily and skipped out of the farm.

When Cheryl was gone, Ash sighed. "It's not like that..." He said quietly, still blushing then putted his hand to his chest.

_DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI_ his heart pounded. Ash sighed then looked out the window. Outside, he saw Lillian running around town and happily talking to everyone. Ash smiled happily to himself upon seeing the girl's presence. Recently, she has been giving him lots of gifts and her delicious cooking. Ash couldn't help but just like her.

Then, Lillian stopped by the small flowershop where Ash's best friend, Cam, was working. Cam smiled at her and Lillian smiled back.

"Hey, Cam!" Lillian greeted.

"Hi, Lillian." Cam greeted back. "How's work going?"

"My work's fine. What about you? Do you need any help with the flowershop?" Lillian asked.

Cam thought for a moment. "Well... I guess I do need some help with arranging the flowers." He said.

"Sure, I'll help!" Lillian said as she started working.

Ash frowned at seeing the scene. _'Wait, why am I frowning?'_ Ash thought, curious to his emotions. He clutched his chest as his heart beat turned into a painful, loud rythm._ 'Am I_ _angry or something?'_

When Cam and Lillian finished working, they decided to go by the river and just relax and hang out.

By the river, there were small fishes splashing and jumping around the water and causing the liquid to have mystical ripples. The trees was being swayed by the cool breeze and birds and insects were chirping happily.

"So..." Cam started. "Lillian, I really need to tell you something."

Lillian looked at Cam. "What is it, Cam?" She questioned.

Cam averted his gaze away from her as a faint blush crossed his face. "I..." He stuttered. "I... L-Lo... L-Love you, Lillian."

Lillian looked shocked. "Oh, Cam..." She said quietly.

Cam quickly gained confidence and looked straight at her vivid purple eyes. "Lillian, I love you. I always had. You are really kind and caring. Just your smile makes my day. So please, what's your response?" He said.

Lillian looked at him then at the ground. "Cam..." She said quietly. "You're a really nice guy, really. I like you, too. But in a friend way. I mean, you're always there for me but whenever I'm with you, I just don't feel anything romantic."

Cam looked down. "I see..." He said. "Is there... Someone else you like?"

Lillian smiled faintly. "Yes, there is." She answered. "He is Ash."

"Ash..." Cam said quietly then formed a small smile. "Well, I must accept that I was rejected. But thank you for being honest with me."

Lillian smiled brightly, much more brighter than the sun. "Cam, thank you!" She exclaimed. "Thank you for understanding."

After that, they went back to their village and back to work.

At dinner, Ash was fuming at the dining table. "Ash, what's wrong?" Jessica asked her son.

"He's jealous because he saw Cam and Lillian together." Cheryl answered.

"I am SO not!" Ash argued.

Jessica laughed. "Well, if that's the case, son..." She said then pulled out a Blue Feather and gave it to Ash. "I've been saving this for you if you ever found the right girl, Ash. Propose to Lillian if you're ready."

"Yey! I'm gonna have a big sis!" Cheryl cheered happily.

Ash turned tomato red and stood up. "I told you, it's NOT like that!" He exclaimed then walked away.

...

Ash fiddled nervously with the Blue Feather and keeps on examining it. _'Should I really do_ _this?'_ Ash thought the same question for the millionth time that day.

Ash sighed then stood up. "That's it!" He exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. "I'm doing it!"

Ash ran out of his house and went to Lillian's house.

At Lillian's house, there were lots of animals. Ash can tell the animals had great caring. At the farm, he saw Lillian milking a cow and is surrounded by other animals. He could've sworn there were hearts.

He made his way to her. "Hey." Ash greeted.

Lillian stopped working and flashed him a smile. "Ash! What are you doing here?"

"Um, can we talk?" He said.

"Sure, this is the last animal I have to take care of, anyway." She replied then stood up and followed Ash to a more private place.

At the flowerbed, neither Ash nor Lillian spoke. There was an awkward silence filling the air.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Lillian questioned.

Ash blushed. "Well, um, err..." He stuttered nervously.

"Hm?" Lillian asked curiously, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Ash blushed more. "I l-love you, Lillian!" He said quickly, embarassed and showed her the Blue Feather.

Lillian blushed and hugged him. "I-I love you too, Ash! Yes, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed, smiling.

Ash smiled back and hugged her tightly. "Lillian, I love you... Now I know what my answer is to my questions." He whispered.

...

It was a very exhilarating day, the next day. Everybody from both Bluebell and Konohana were gathered at the peak of the mountain. It was the wedding day of Ash and Lillian. Everybody was so excited. Finally, the wedding started.

Lillian was wearing a glittery, pure white dress. She has a white rose neck corsage and flat white shoes. Her hair was up in a neat bun and has on a glittery vail. Her bouquet was a dozen of red and white roses.

Ash was wearing a clean, white tuxedo with a black necktie. He's wearing simple black shoes. And he has a red rose on his breast pocket and his hair was brushed neatly with his sharp bangs falling down his blushing face.

Rutger and Ina were at the front. "We are here by gathered here today..." They started then continued on. "Ash, do you take Lillian as your wife?"

Ash smiled at Lillian. "I do." He answered.

"Lillian, do you take Ash as your husband?" Rutger asked.

Lillian smiled back at Ash. "Yes, of course I do!" She answered gladly.

At that, their vow ended. "You may now kiss the bride!" Rutger and Ina said in unison.

Without another word, Lillian pulled Ash's necktie and caught him in her arms before he fell then kissed him passionately.

The crowd errupted in cheers and there was confetti and flowers thrown everywhere.

Everyone from Bluebell and Konohana lined up to congratulate the couple.

"Ash, I'm so proud of you!" Jessica exclaimed happily, wiping tears of joy.

"Lillian, take good care of Ash, 'kay? He's such a hassle!" Cheryl said.

Time passed and the last one to congratulate them was Cam. "So, nice wedding..." He said as he smiled faintly.

Lillian smiled at him brightly and as quick as a flash, she kissed Cam on the cheek. Cam turned beet red and touched his cheek. It was small, but sweet.

"U-Um, err..." He stuttered, his hand still on his cheek.

Ash fumed with fire in his eyes. Lillian giggled and patted her husband's head. "Now, now. There's no need to be jealous, Ash." She said. "No need to worry, I'm yours now."

Ash stopped his fuming and looked at his new wife. "I wasn't jealous!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, yes you-" Lillian was cut off as soft lips devoured her lips. Ash grinned. "You are MINE, and ONLY mine." He said, his eyes full of passion as he continued to kiss her.

It was only a matter of time as tongues got involved...

* * *

**So,** **like** **it?** **Hate** **it?** **REVIEW,** **please!** **But** **please** **don't** **be** **too** **harsh** **if** **it's** **not** **good,** **since** **this** **is** **my** **first** **fanfic.** **Anyways,** **hope** **you** **enjoyed** **it!** **Thanks** **for** **reading** **this!** **:D**


End file.
